Processing love redo
by Midnight Moon here
Summary: Hey this is my pony Midnight Moon. Midnight falls in love with the prince of the light kindome. But will Luna like the idea that they are in love? They have a unique bond through mental and physical love. (Rated M for some chapters for violence and sexual themes) oc&oc,pinky&oc. -I lost the password for my other account bloody7851-(SOME SEX RELATED STUFF)
1. Chapter 1

There was a time I didn't believe in fate.  
I read all the fairy-tales, watched movies with star-crossed lovers, but to me it always seemed like the coward's way out, a way to never make a real choice about your life.

When something big happened, or a change came along, I would watch people say, "it's meant to be," and let it all just happen, like they were driftwood tumbling in the tide, powerless to stop for one second and decide if it was really what they wanted.

I listened to my friends talk about soul-mates, and I couldn't understand. How could they act like it was beyond their control, as if they were just pieces of a bigger puzzle, with no say in anything at all?

I didn't realize: sometimes fate is the hardest choice of all.  
That summer, I was on the edge of everything: my future, adulthood, a life of my own design. I'd waited to so long be free from the secrets of my past, it was almost within reach. Just one summer, and I could be gone forever, shed my skin and start fresh somewhere. Be someone new.

Because that's the thing I didn't understand about fate: there's always a moment when you do have a choice. Standing there in the shallows, watching the wave roll infeeling its power, knowing it might pull you under, but believing the water will carry your weight all the same.

It's an act of faith. A miracle.  
But you have to decide: give yourself up and surrender to a force far greater than you will ever understand, or turn and walk away—live the rest of your days safe on dry land, knowing that when it mattered most of all, you weren't brave enough to risk it. You weren't brave enough to love.

Yes, fate was real, and his name was goldwing. He came crashing into me that summer, sending my plans scattering on the wind, and turning my whole world upside-down with just One smile.

I looked at him and fealt something I have never felt before I nodded a polite nod as the older alicorns talked and left to the large business sitting room. While the rest of us stood waiting until nightbeam said "well it seems that I can get some sleep agin"-ask dreampool what he looks like it is one of her ponys- and he dissiperd.

i looked at goldwing soooooooooo handsome and when I mean handsome I mean off the chart hotness! I smiled and said "umm I can show you around a bit if you like?..."

* * *

**sorry it's short it's 12:55 am i will write more longer ones soon ok**

**well this is Midnight Moon here -used to be bloody7851- logging off *boop***


	2. Chapter 2

GOLDWING'S POV  
I stare look at her  
She's my age 1019 or a bit younger 1018 maybe, but radiating this fierce energy, like she's wound way too tight. Her face has a curious expression on her face, but it's her eyes that seem to cut right through me: icy eyes like a sharp knife that can cut you but at that time they had a lock fast on mine, not even blinking.

Suddenly the pounding in my head stops. Everything stops. It's like she can see through me, like she sees everything I am.  
I can't look away.

The moment spins out for an eternity, everything else just fading away, like we're caught in the eye of a storm. My chest tightens with a feeling I don't recognize, some kind of recognition.

But that's crazy. I only heard of this mare.  
Sense finally breaks through my weird daze and I drag my eyes away. It's like breaking a circuit: whatever weird sensation that just flooded through me fades but I know it's still there.

"sure I awserd and followed her"

I know I should ignore it. I can tell in side of her she's mad in pain or something but not at me. I should just leave her with whatever's making her so pissed; stay away from those dark, watchful eyes and all the fierce passion she has clearly just lurking beneath the surface.  
But I can't.  
I want her.  
"You didn't tell me your name." I said following her still half-hoping she'll tell me to get lost.  
"You didn't ask" she said  
I smile, and wait another second, and then, finally, something in her expression gives.  
She bites her lip. "Midnight"  
Midnight  
It figures. The girl was trouble. I didn't pay too much attention to my freinds book, but even I know, Romeo was screwed from the first minute she walked into his life -ok I really did't care what my friend Shakespeare was writing it I only suggested they die at the end-  
"I'm Goldwing"I said back, and then I can't help but smile. Because she's still looking with a blank expression. Because for some strange reason, I feel better now, just knowing her name. Because when her eyes meet mine again, there's a crackle of possibility between us, sweeter than anything I've ever known.

MIDNIGHT'S POV

"So what's your story" I ask him.

He looked back "my fathers dead and my mothers a drug addict what is there to know!" He says pissed off

I look at him and say "well is not like I was trying to be dr. Phil and say do what you have to do it will get better"

"Better?" He turns, spitting the word back at me. His face is still etched with anger, his eyes clouded and bleak. "How can you say that?" He demands, coming closer. "What the hell are you even asking!"

"Because I can help"My response is quiet and trembling.  
"Yeah? How?" He yells "What the fuck do you know about any of this?" he demands, furious. "You're just some pampered brat! What gives you the right to come into my buissnes, and act like you know a damn thing about it?"

"Because I know!" I yell back, my frustration finally boiling over. "Because I've had to deal fucking father more times than I can count! You think I haven't been here?" I demand, advancing on Goldwing. I shove at his chest, sending him reeling back.

"You think I don't know what it's like, getting the letter that he is to busy to see me because he's busy killing people! Believe me, I've seen it all." I spit, hollow from years trying to keep the truth from The world! So quit acting like I'm the one to blame here, when I did was ask!"

GOLDWINGS POV

I stare at Midnight as her words sink in.  
She's standing right in front of me, those beautiful lips parted with anger, her fists clenched by her sides. Even if she hadn't just told me all of that, I would know the truth from the look of dark bitterness in her eyes.

She knows. She's been here. She's damaged, just like me.  
I let out a long breath, and feel the tension slip from my body. In a flash, I realize. I don't have to pretend anymore.  
"You know." I say quietly.

She nods, sympathy softening her face. "Your mom's in withdrawal," I say softly. "She's coming down. She's shaking, and emotional when she does't get them, she's trying to fight it, but the craving's too strong"."What is it, meth? Painkillers?"  
I look away, but she keeps talking.

"She'll get through the worst of it soon," She adds, taking a step towards me. "But you've got to be kinder. She needs your support."

"She had it." My voice comes out twisted. "The last time, and the time before that. You think I haven't seen this before?" I ask her, hopeless. "You think I haven't tried to be gentle, and help her. But it's always the same. There'll always be another guy coming around with her fix, and she'll always go back to it. Nothing I do will make a damn bit of difference."

I sag back against a tree -yes were in the Canderlot forest- I hate that she's seen this, seen the worst of my life.

Then she shifts, and her wings in a friendly manner presses against my side.  
It's just a moment. Just a touch. But that brief heat of her skin against mine sends the anger melting away, replacing it with a small wave of calm. A light, in all my endless dark.

"How long?" She asks softly.  
"Years, off and on." I shrug. The words catch in my throat. It feels weird to be telling her this, when I've spent so long trying—and failing—to hide it from the world. But I know somehow, she won't judge me like everyone else in this town. She won't whisper under her breath, and turn away. It gives me the strength to keep talking, to try and explain.

"I don't even know when it started, I just know when she couldn't handle it anymore. I was fifteen," I add. "There was a douche of a boyfriend, and then he was gone, and she fell to pieces."  
"I'm so sorry." She said

It's just a simple phrase, people use it all the time. I'm sorry I ran into you, bro. I'm sorry I was late. But when I glance over at Juliet's face, so pale and determined there beside me, I can tell, she means it more than anything.  
She doesn't even know me, and still, she wants better for me.  
It takes my breath away.

"What about you?" I ask, awkward. "Your dad…"  
Juliet shakes her head, a sharp motion. "It's nothing like this. Most of the time, he can keep it together. Nobody notices," she adds in a small voice. "My mom tries to do the best she can and my step father lunar trieds but... They don't see. It's my fathers thing, you know: the life of a monster always having a good time... it doesn't even matter. Like I shouldn't care."

"That's bullshit." I say fiercely. "It matters."  
She looks down, her pale face shadowed with years of sadness and resignation. I feel anger surge through me, a primal force. Right now, I want nothing more than to hunt her father down and beat him bloody for putting her through this, for taking her precious beauty and filling it with pain.

"I used to wonder, if it was my fault." She whispers, glancing up to meet my eyes. "If I tried harder to... If he loved me enough to..."  
I reach for her, grabbing her by both hoofs.

"You know it's not your fault?" I demand urgently. "You can't save him, not if he won't save himself."

Her eyes widen, and suddenly I realize I'm holding her close, her body just inches away from mine.  
I freeze.

She blinks at me, not moving and everything in my body  
screams at me to kiss her: to capture that sweet mouth with mine, pull her closer, ravage her until that pain is gone from her expression and she can't even remember her own name.

I fight it with everything I have. This is all wrong, I know. To want her, now, after everything we've just shared. Knowing her story, understanding what she's been through. If she knew I was imagining those lips on mine, those eyes half-shut as I trail kisses down her soft throat… she walk away for sure.

I should be used to it by now—people leaving. Hell, I've done my share of goodbyes. But the thought of Midnight being the one to turn away… I don't know why.

Something clicks in our minds she just closes her eyes. I close mine and my lips finally crashing down on hers in the searing kiss I've wanted ever since the first moment I saw her face.  
She's heaven.

* * *

**longer! An awsomer in my original story goldwing was not so angry and stuff but THIS IS BETTER! WHOA YEAH! **

**Well Midnight Moon here logging off**


	3. Chapter 3

He kissed me  
I shiver, heat pooling through my body, my skin prickling with awareness just at the thought of him.  
I leap up, crossing to the window and open it wide. The night air is cool and refreshing. I sing :"κοιμηθείτε καλά γωνίες στο σκοτάδι ύπνο και να σκεφτούμε ευτυχισμένη πράγμα ανάπαυση σε αυτά τα όνειρα τα μεσάνυχτα Διότι εγώ είμαι να τους δίνει μακριά τόσο Hush αγγελούδια μου ξεκουραστείτε το κεφάλι σου και κλείστε τα μάτια σας σε ένα χαρούμενο μέρος."

Another night lulibye Made from the princess of the stars.

When I wake the next morning, The kiss feel like a dream. A dangerous, tempting dream. I push the lingering memories away and leap out of bed, determined that despite my moment of total madness yesterday I'm not going to fall to pieces over this guy—no matter how drop-dead gorgeous he is, or how his kisses undo me. I'm not going to spend the rest of my summer obsessing over him like some lovesick puppy.  
I could be just another in a long line of summer kisses; one of the millions of girls a guy like that must have waiting. I don't know what he wants from me, and I sure as hell don't know what I want from him.  
Except to kiss him until the world ends.

A ALICORN MEETING FOR THE OLDER ONES

My breath catches, but even as the voice in my head screams out, "Yes!" I have to force myself to stop and think a minute.  
You know what'll happen if you go with him. You know where those kisses will lead.  
I feel the shiver of danger, but I can't look away. My blood is running wild through my body.  
I nod.  
Goldwing leads me out I walk beside him, but I can feel the heat of his body blazing just inches away from me.  
I stay locked under the safe embrace of his wing until we're further away from the Castile and the noise of other ponys is distant echoes.  
"How's your mom?" I ask quietly.  
He tenses beside me. "I don't know" he admits. "Doing better, I think. She won't talk about it. I just hope, this time…" he lets out a wistful sigh, then shakes his head, as if to shake off the dream. "It's stupid, I know."  
"Hope is never stupid."  
I feel him shrug, still defensive, I nuzzle him.  
I wonder how long it's been since somebody loved really loved him Since he felt like he wasn't the one to carry his family's burdens, and keep everything together. All this time, he's been alone in his pain.  
I know what that's like. I know how dark it seems, fighting to stay above water, when the world is conspiring to pull you under.  
"You're amazing." I whisper,  
He makes a low snort.  
"I know enough." I tell him. "I know you're brave, and strong, and you'd do anything for the ones you love." I swallow, knowing I'm about to say too much, but not caring anymore. If my words can make him see what I do, break through the doubt and bitterness he has built around his heart, then it's worth it, worth making a fool of myself, if he can just understand how special he is."I only met you a week ago, and I already know for sure you're a good stallion Maybe even the best I've ever known."  
Silence.  
My words hang between us, wrapped in the gentle crash of the waves against the shore. I watch as He inhales a ragged breath.  
He touches his wing against my cheek, feathers tracing along the outline of my cheekbone and jaw.  
I shiver, his touch like fire against me. Fire and ice, sending every nerve sparkling with energy. He takes a step closer to me, his gaze still fixed on mine, and it's too much.  
My heart drums in a wild rhythm as he runs his feathers over my touch is light, but every new whisper against my skin sends golden sparks rushing in my bloodstream, twisting lower, pooling with sweet tension.  
And then, oh, finally, he lowers his lips to mine, and presses them against me in the sweetest, most tender kiss.  
It's a revelation.  
It's the most dizzying thing I've ever felt before, heartbreakingly pure. Neither of us move, or think, or breathe, we just exist in this single moment, our lips barely touching, but a lifetime of quiet hopes and secret pain passing between us.  
Time stops. I swear, my heart stops beating. Suddenly, everything I have in the world is right here, suspended in the gentle touch of his soft lips on mine, a whole universe bound up in this one moment. A promise. A bond.  
Then Goldwing catches his breath, and pulls me closer. The kiss soft and slow, i lean into him, falling into him, then our tongues are intertwined: tasting, searching, drinking in this moment like we can make it last forever.  
I fall into the kiss like it's gravity. There's no thought or decision in my mind anymore, only the sweet warmth that floods my system, every cell in my body set alive, racing with pleasure, and desire, and something more: a bone deep rightness. I can't even process it, only respond from some place of pure instinct, like we're dancing in perfect harmony to steps I never even knew I learned.  
I was made for this. To pull him closer, kiss him deeper, let everything go and just sink into the perfection. I could stay here forever, I realize, through the haze of us. He finally breaks away. And kisses me on top of the head and smiles and says " midnight I love you" I nuzzle him to say what I mean.


	4. Chapter 4

My mother was surprised when I told her about my feelings towards goldwing, we did't know that our mothers new each other well and they wanted to become related because they were really close friends. Goldwing mother -witch was doing better- had helped him build up the courage to ask me out witch of course I said yes how could I not to him he is just so handsome. And he now new my love for blood.

I dug my face as I recollected what just happend. I cried I messed up AGAIN! I screamed in to my pillow and cried my door creaked open and shut. I just said "Go away!" I yelled at the pony who had come in. I was surprised it was goldwing he kissed me on the head as he climbed in to my bed I just burred my head in my pillow.

"Midnight look at me" I resisted and kept my back to him my face in my pillow. "Ples Midnight" he said and this time I could't resist I turned to him. I was surprised not to see him inching away from me but had a sypathedic look on his face. "Midnight nothing could change how I feel for you" he said and kissed me.

I looked at him and said "who said you were aloud to lay down with me?".  
"No one said I could and one said I couldn't eather". I looked at him with a stern look and said "who did!" I demanded. "Ow! That hurt right in my ear too... Ok i asked more like begged if I could stay with you for one night" he said.

I smiled and nuzzled him and said "well it looks like you get to hear me sing tonight" I said and I got up and walked to the window and sung:  
"Heartbeats fast  
Colours and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all you are  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed that I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
One step closer  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more"

I smile at the end the spell wears me out and I almost fall be goldwing took me to my bed I feel a sparking sensation fills me as he crawls in and wraps his golden wings around me I turn in them and face him and sing softly:  
"This love, it is a distant star

guiding us home wherever we are

This love, it is a burning song

Shining light on the things that we've done

I try to speak to you everyday

but each word we spoke, the wind blew away

Could these walls come crumbling down?

I want to feel my feet on the ground

and leave behind this prison we share

Step into the open air

How did we let it come to this?

What we just tasted we somehow still miss

How will it feel when this day is done

and can we keep what we've only begun?

And now these walls come crumbling down

and I can feel my feet on the ground

Can we carry this love that we share

into the open air?

Into the open air

Into the open air

This love, it is a burning song"

I smiled I nuzzled him and layed my head on him feeling his chest rise and fall and his steady heartbeat as I fall deeper into him. And things lead on to other things...

GOLDWINGS POV

Her soft lips pressing eagerly to mine, her tongue sliding into my mouth. Lord. I kiss her back, ravenous, pulling her close as her hoofs slide up around my shoulders, roaming across my back. I shudder under her touch.

I move to capture her mouth again, but she turns my jaw away and kisses down the side of my neck, tiny butterfly touches that send shivers through my whole body pressing against her, every movement making me ache.

I bury my face against her neck, but it's not enough. I'll never have enough of her.  
I lick up the pale column of her throat and kiss her hard.

Midnight cries out, a noise of ecstasy in the night -which I now understand why she put a soundproof spell on her room- I drop my head and kiss lower, tasting the sensitive flesh.

I was kissing, touching everywhere. She writhes under my hold, crying out and suddenly, she's the one on top of me, kissing me trailing her tongue over the contours of my mouth and sending sharp, sweet jolts of electricity through me with every touch.

A SOMETIME LATER IN GOLDWING POV

I lay back, dazed "Wow" I say taking in deep breaths. "Wow" that was all I could say. "That was…"

"Mind-blowing, life-changing, bucking perfection?" Midnight finishes for me.  
I laugh, and I kiss her still dazed from the storm of sensation.

"If that's what it's like, how does anyone get out of bed?" I tease. She laughs and kisses me.

I feel a glow of pride, and she snuggles closer to me and she says "that was only a taste of its full potential".


	5. Chapter 5

GOLDWING'S POV

She falls asleep in my wings, wrapped tight, her face more peaceful than I've ever seen before. I can't rest, or even close my eyes, I just watch her, holding her tight, wishing this night would never end.  
She's changed me.

I can't explain it, but doing it with Midnight was more than just a physical act, the embrace of two bodies. Moving with her watching her face change as her pleasure took over...

It shook me like I've never known. Laying here, adrenalin still racing through my veins, I feel different. Reborn. Like my body has split apart into a thousand pieces, and then reassembled into someone new.  
Someone better.

Midnight shifts in her sleep, rolling closer against me with a faint murmur. Her mane brushes against my cheek.I hold her tight, almost scared to breathe in case I wake her and break this magic spell. It's still dark outside the window, still night, but I know that dawn will be breaking soon, and with it, an unknown tomorrow.

I feel tiredness pulling at me. I snuggle against her, listening to the even sound of her breath, feeling her soft curves against my body. Yes, I decide. It'll work. It has to. Because knowing Midnight now—tasting the sweetness of her lips, touching the curve of her body, seeing the brightness in her soul—I have no other choice.  
She's mine. I'm hers. We'll be together now and for now that's all I need.

A DAY LATER IN GOLDWINGS POV

"Oh come on tell me what happened while you were there" my brother sinister pleaded with big eyes. " no no no" I repeated getting tired of him asking over and over more annoying each time he plead for me to tell him what happened last night.

"What did you do tell me" I gave him the look 'you know very well what happened'.

"Oh my Bucking celestial! you messed her up did't you! You freaking bucked her last night did't you! You did it with her did't you!" "Yeah how do you think I entertained my self?" Sinister laughed and ask multiple questions "what did you see? How did it feel? How long was it?" I looked at my slitly older brother "mostly everything,amazing,I lost count after 5 hours"

I said trying to anwnser all his questions.

PINKEY PIES POV

"I HATE THESE KNOTS" she said trying to brush out her hair back strait from this crazy fluffly one. Finally she gets it strate and she hops to raritys house... Some time later.

Isn't this the kind of thing future fiancés are legally obligated to do?" Rarity asks, "going to … Well, you know." she trails off.  
The silence sits in the air between us.  
I gulp a lungful of fresh,air and force the demons out of my mind. "First of all, we don't know he's planning to propose." I shift to a more comfortable position.

"Please." She snorts. "His mother loves you, you're moving in together soon and he's been dropping not-so-subtle hints about your taste in jewelry for months now."  
"You didn't tell me that!" I yelled

"It's been kind of hilarious," Midnight adds  
"What did you two say?" I ask, curious. Even though There right—I've figured this was coming for a while now—it still feels strange to talk about it like this. Marriage. The future. Forever.  
They continues, oblivious to my thoughts. "Princess-cut, classic setting, nothing under two carats. Duh."  
"RARITY!" I flush.

"What? You said, you wanted to build a life with him," rarity reminds me.  
"I did. I mean, I do," I correct myself quickly. "Sinister is great. He's kind, and sweet, and smart—"  
"—and perfect, We get it!" Midnight cuts me off.  
"I never told my mom about last weekend"  
"What?" "You said you told them ages ago!" Midnight and rarity yelled at the same time.  
"I did," I protest weakly. "I said that we had slep in the same bed but nothing happened"  
"Serious?" Raritys voice is dripping with sarcasm. "Try, like a bucking avil" said midnight reading raritys thoughts  
"What was I supposed to say." I sigh, feeling that familiar wash of guilt that always settles over me whenever I think about the half-truths I've told my family.

I stood up quickly remembering that I was supposed to meant sinister "sorry ponys I have to go" and I raced out the door.

When I first got to meet sinister I loved him 'Don't you mean since meeting the hottest guy you've ever seen?' I thought  
I pause. In a flash, I can see Him right in front of me: his black and white hair wet from rain as it trikiled down his gold body and his eyes locked on mine.  
Everything about him screamed trouble.  
I blush, remembering his smirk when he caught me checking him out—and the heat of his gaze as he slowly raked his eyes across my body, from my head all the way down to my hoofs. I don't think anyone's every looked at me like that: with such blatant desire. It made me feel self-conscious, It set my blood singing in my veins, made my skin prickle with a quicksilver shiver.  
It made me feel alive...sometime later

"Are you cold?" Sinister asks, frowning. "Here." He unfolds his left wing draping it carefully around me.  
I breathe in the scent of the fabric, of him, all my senses overcome. Then he pulls me in against him. I stay locked under his wing.  
"I love you" I whisper, lifting my head so my lips can find his ear.  
He kisses my ear sending a sparkling feeling through me.  
I can see from the look of sheer wonder in his eyes that he feels it too: whatever this is, he's right here with me.  
Emerson wordlessly holds out his hoof to me, and I take it, and follow him. He transports us to his home his Castile. He ask me to marry him in front of his family -including midnight- of course i says yes I love him with all my heart... And knowing that tonight my life will change.

I am in the same bed as him as I have done a lot recently.

Some time later

I tremble under his touch, and it sends a shock of lust racing through my veins, desire like I've never known.  
How can he do this to me, with just one touch?  
He strokes my face, softly, memorizing every angle and plane. Every inch of skin, so sweet, every flicker in his eyes.

SINISTER POV THAT NIGHT WITH PINKEY

We're suspended here together, like the world has fallen away. Nothing but me, and her, and the tantalizing sensation of soft skin under my hoofs  
I slide my hoof through her mane, the soft pillow of pink. She gasps, her eyes widening, and Celestia it takes every ounce of self-control in my body not to ravage her right there: to claim her mouth with my own, pull her hard against me, and take the kisses I know would change my world forever.  
But I have to hold back. I have to be sure this is what she needs, that everything I feel is reflected in her.  
"What do you want?" My voice is hoarse with desire. I hold her gaze, desperately searching. "What is it you want tonight?"  
She looks at me, and it makes my heart stop, the certainty in her gaze. Bold and steady, daring and true.  
"You."  
Her answer crashes over me, a rush of exhilaration. I can't believe I've heard it right, but She says it again, her voice steady in the quiet of the night.  
"I want you."  
I wait another moment, desperate, but suddenly it begains.  
As natural as the waves still crashing on the shore, as perfect as the sliver of silver moon hanging in the midnight skies. I lean into her, my lips searching until they find their rightful home; capturing her glorious mouth in a kiss so sweet, I never want it to end.  
Pinky,... she's mine. Heat and softness, tender and true. And I know, deep in my bones, I'll never be the same again.

PINKEYS POV AGAIN

He kisses like an angel. A sexy, depraved angel, who makes me forget my own name.  
God.  
I fall into the kiss, needing to taste it all before this dream fades away to nothing. His tongue caresses mine, soft and sensual, sending shivers of desire like lightening through my veins.  
I've never been kissed like this, never felt anything like it. The scent of him, the feeling, I'm overwhelmed, drowning in a dizzy pool of pure "sensation, but too soon, it's not enough. I want more.  
I want everything.  
As if reading my mind, Sinister slides his hoofs around to the back of my head, tangling his hoofs in my main as the other goes around my waist, pulling me in against the hard warmth of him.  
I tremble.I slide my hoofs up the planes of his back, across his broad shoulders. He makes a low noise against my mouth, and then the kiss is deeper, wilder, his tongue searching and insistent as I melt against him, breathless in his arms. I can't think, I can barely breathe, all that matters is the feel of his hands on me, and the dark, dangerous pleasure of his mouth on mine.  
He finally pulls away, gasping for air. The look in his eyes is wild, burning with desire for me. I feel it to gnawing me away. "Lord,pink" he murmurs, his voice low and gravelly. "You're so beautiful."  
I flush. He's not the first stallion to ever tell me that, but he's the first one I believe.  
In answer, I reach for him again, sliding my hoofs through his mane and pulling his mouth back to mine, where it belongs, to taste him all over again.  
This kiss is deeper, darker, a lit fuse burning closer to detonation. I press myself against him, wild with abandon, not caring what he might think, or how it looks, only caring about the heat of our bodies and the feel of his lips, and the fire racing in my veins, driving me closer to the edge.  
I've never wanted anything like this, never felt such raging passion. It's consuming me, crashing through my defenses and leaving me shaking and reckless in his arms. He tears his lips from mine, but before I can make a noise of protest, he kisses his way down my neck and along the sensitive hollow of my collarbone, making me moan with the pleasure of his lips.  
Lord yes.

"You're perfect," he breathes, staring at me like I'm a work of art, a priceless treasure. "So bucking perfect."  
I catch my breath, waiting for the assault He barely moves, he just takes that one, hoof, and strokes down my back.  
I shudder.  
He strokes again, tantalizing, and I bite my lip to keep from crying out. The ache in me is coiling tighter, rising higher with every touch. I whimper, the pressure so sweet, but somehow not enough. I feel myself arching against his him my body demanding more.  
Her lifts his eyes to mine, and gives me a slow, wicked smile. "You like that?" he murmurs, dropping his lips to my neck in a trail of delicate kisses. I shiver against him in answer, my body flooding with an unfamiliar need. "Tell me, he whispers, his tongue wreaking havoc against the column of my throat. "Tell me if you want more."  
And then his hoof stills, gentle again, barely brushing my skin. I feel the the ache of absence, needing him touch on me again. "Yes!" I manage a strangled sob. "Sinister please!"  
I feel him growl against me."Sinister!" I sob, reckless. He lifts his head in answer, finally returning his lips to mine, capturing my mouth in a kiss of pure wanton need. His lips crash against me, tongue plunging deeper, invading me, and just as I'm lost, delirious in the maelstrom.  
Oh god!  
I cry out against his mouth, reeling from the sharp delight. He groans,again, toying with me sending hot waves of pleasure shooting through reeling and mindless from the pleasure he's wrought.

* * *

**hey you all know I have time lapses they will be dissiperding soon at thank.**


End file.
